Tempo Para Reconquistar
by JorjaFoxDiva
Summary: Grissom e Sara vão passar um otimo domingo juntos e apartir deste momento nunca mais vão se separar


"oi"  
soou uma voz atrás de sara,ela se virou lentamente e viu quem estava ali falando com ela.  
SS:olá.  
o silencio tomava conta do local,parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha algum assunto para falar.  
G:já esta de saída?  
S:sim.  
Grissom respirou fundo e olhou novamente para ela,sara podia perceber o receio dele,então apenas se aproximou para sair,ela sabia que ele estava nervoso ela só não sabia porque.  
S:tchau Griss.  
ele não respondeu apenas a seguiu com o olhar o que fazia sempre sem ela foi ate o seu armário no vestuário e sentou em frente a ele,e pensou em algo concreto para dizer para sara,porem ele sabia que só tinha coragem de dizer algo para ela em sua mente pois quando estava com ela seu nervosismo aumentava de uma tão maneira que ele não conseguia nem mesmo ter uma conversa certa.  
enquanto isso no estacionamento sara tentava adivinhar o que Grissom queria falar com ela,ele parecia nervoso como se quisesse falar algo muito importante para ela,ela sabia que não era sobre o trabalho pois na noite anterior eles trabalharam juntos e sobre trabalho ele nunca tinha problemas de falar com entrou no seu quarto e decidiu não se preocupar muito com aquilo,pois o sol indicava que um otimo dia viria e que um otimo domingo de sol apareceria.  
Grissom voltou a sua sala e olhou para a papelada que ele tinha de preencher na segunda quando voltasse,pois naquele domingo ele estava de folga,ele então pegou suas coisas e foi para o estacionamento.o sol batia em seu rosto e ele olhava admirado para o nascer de um novo dia nem sempre ele conseguia ver as maravilhas da natureza,pois seu trabalho lhe roubava muito tempo,ele entrou no carro e seguiu caminho par a sua casa.  
em casa sara não sabia o que fazer para se divertir,a televisão não passava nada de interessante ela então se lembrou o qual chato as vezes os domingos podem ser quando não se tem alguém para sair e se divertir,ela pensou em ligar para seus amigos em San Francisco porem seria apenas conversas jogadas fora pois ela não tinha muito o que contar para os amigos,a não ser que havia ganhado uma promoção no decidiu então que iria ate o zoológico tiraria algumas fotos de alguns animais.  
em sua casa Grissom sentia quase a mesma coisa que sara,nada parecia distrai-lo ou anima-lo Catherine tinha razão ele precisava de uma pela primeira vez em anos pegou seu telefone e discou o numero que já sabia de toques foram o necessário para seu nervosismo aumentar rapidamente,então no terceiro toque ele ouviu a uma voz rouca pelo telefone.  
SS:Sidle.  
GG:ah sou eu sara.  
S:Não vai me fazer trabalhar hoje não é?pois eu estou de folga!  
G:não,eu não liguei para isso.  
S:então ligou para que?  
G:eh..você vai fazer algo hoje?  
S:talvez,porque?  
G:eh..eu gostaria de lhe..convidar para.  
S:para o que?  
G:esquece foi uma péssima ideia ligar,tenha uma boa folga.  
S:você liga para mim só para dizer isso?  
Grissom ficou mudo no telefone e sara sabia que ele estava nervoso.  
S:eu vou ver os animais hoje!tchau!  
Grissom ouviu o barulho do telefone desligar em sua cara,sara não disse em todas as palavras o que iria fazer talvez porque ela queria que ele sentou-se no sofá e então pensou em vários lugares aonde os animais ficam,embora um lado do seu cérebro estava pensando que talvez ela não quisesse que ele fosse por isso não falou aonde ela iria passar o dia,ele ficou com uma luta interna por aproximadamente uma hora até decidir o que ele faria.  
sara chegou no zoológico e olhou para os lados,será que Grissom havia entendido o recado?ou será que ele não viria mesmo?de qualquer maneira ela iria se divertir,ela comprou a entrada e entrou no zoológico.  
Grissom entrou em seu carro e foi ate o zoológico,ao chegar lá comprou sua entrada e entrou mais olhando para os lados imaginando que talvez ela o estivesse esperando em algum lugar.  
sara estava bem atenta a jaula de tigres,ela achava esse animal muito bonito,ela pegou sua maquina e começou a tirar fotos.  
Grissom rodou o zoológico a procura dela,quando já havia desistido e estava indo embora pode ver sara tirando fotos dos tigres,ele tentou não mostrar sua felicidade ao vê-la e se aproximou dela.  
G:belos animais.  
S:é verdade eu acho todos os animais bonitos.  
G:você já viu a jaula da zebras?  
S:eu cheguei agora.  
sara viu que Grissom queria passear pelo zoológico com ela então ela se apressou e antes que ele abrisse a boca ela o convidou.  
S:quer passear comigo pelo zoológico?  
G:sim!eu quero!  
Grissom s assustou com a rapidez que as palavras saíram de sua boca,mais era o que ele queria.  
eles andaram pelo zoológico tirando fotos dos animais,quando o meio dia chegou e a fome apertou o estômago de deles Grissom fez outro convite que o assustou pela prontidão que as palavras saíram.  
G:quer almoçar comigo?  
sara já havia ouvido aquele pedido um milhão de vezes,mais dessa vez era diferente,eles não estavam em serviço ou em coisa do tipo.  
S:sem problemas.  
sara deu um sorriso e Grissom retribuiu o sorriso,os dois foram ate o restaurante perto do zoológico.  
o restaurante era bem diferente bem vermelho e branco,por ser tão extra vagante as pessoas não iam ali com muita frequência,o que seria otimo para eles.a mesa que Grissom escolheu era quase nos fundos e escondido de algumas dois pediram o mesmo prato camarão com molho o almoço os dois não trocaram palavras apenas olhares o que sempre era costume entre eles,após o almoço Grissom teve uma grande ideia convidou sara para um passeio,ela ficou meio receosa em como ele estava um tanto espontâneo naquele dia mais a viagem ele não contou aonde riam e nem mesmo uma conversa aconteceu no caminho.  
ele desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que ela descesse ela estava curiosa para saber aonde ele havia a olhou ao redor e viu aonde ela estava.  
S:Death Valley National Park?  
G:exato,você já veio aqui antes?  
S:acho que fora do trabalho nunca...parece bonito.  
G:é bonito!porem não tão bonito quanto...  
Grissom sentiu de novo e nervosismo e a palavra não queria sair de jeito nenhum,ele lutava mentalmente para conseguir falar.  
G:quanto você!  
sara abaixou a cabeça e podia sentir seu rosto de um tempo os dois entram no Death Valley National Park e sara ficou admirada com a beleza daquele lugar,Grissom podia ver o quanto ela estava fascinada por aquele lugar,e ele podia ver o quanto ela estava o percebeu naquele momento que não conseguiria mais ficar sem ela,que deveria se entregar aquela paixão que ele ele tivesse gasto muito tempo esperando mais agora ele queria aproveitar o momento com sara e era o momento de deixar seus medos de lado.  
sara tirou varias fotos do local e de alguns animais que viviam ali,com o tempo ela ficou cansada e sentou enfrente ao pequeno rio que tinha ali para descansar,e esse foi o momento para ele revelar seus sentimentos,ele sentou-se do lado dela.  
G:tirou muitas fotos?  
S:se você acha 300 fotos bastante.  
G:tudo isso?  
G:estou contando as do zoológico.  
G:entendi,sabe esse lugar é otimo para relaxar.  
S:verdade...Griss posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
G:fala.  
S:o que aconteceu com a gente?  
Grissom se virou rapidamente,aquela pergunta o deixou intrigado e ao mesmo tempo receoso sobre o que responder ou sobre o que ela iria dizer sobre aquilo.  
Grissom respirou fundo para responder aquela pergunta.  
G:eu não sei.  
S:a gente tinha uma amizade muito boa no passado,nos sempre tínhamos longas conversas,sobre tudo e agora estamos tão...distantes?  
G:as coisas não eram como são hoje.  
S:o que mudou?  
G:tudo.  
S:quer dizer nós mudamos.  
G:eu mudei sara,e tornei distante de todos e sei o qual ruim isso è para mim.  
S:talvez eu possa te ajudar a voltar a ser como era.  
G:não sei se é uma boa ideia.  
S:caramba só existe essa frase no seu dicionário?você não vê que assim você esta se machucando?me machucando também?  
Grissom ficou pasmo olhando para sara,ele sabia que aquilo estava o consumindo mais não sabia que isso fazia o mesmo efeito em se levantou irritada e com lágrimas nos olhos as vezes ela não acreditava como Grissom podia ser tão egoísta e tão indiferente as vezes ela foi até uma pequena colina que tinha e ficou olhando o por do sol alaranjado indicando que segunda feira seria quente,e lá ela derramou suas lágrimas.  
Grissom ficou pensando no que sara havia falado e deitou na arei olhando para o céu,varias coisas passaram pela sua cabeça incluindo quando eles se conheceram o primeiro beijo,talvez ele fosse mesmo um insensato de esperar tanto tempo,mias ele tinha seus motivos de ter se afastado dela todo esse tempo.  
duas horas depois Grissom se aproximou de sara que ainda estava sentada na areia da coluna chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele dia.  
G:não chore!  
S:ah agora você fala é mesmo fácil falar!  
G:nunca foi minha intenção fazê-la chorar ou sofrer.  
S:então você se superou!  
ele se sentou do lado dela.  
G:quer saber porque eu me afastei de você?  
S:quero!  
G:eu tenho medo.  
S:do que?  
G:sara...pense comigo você e eu temos uma grande diferença de idade.  
S:quando ficamos a primeira vez em San Francisco essa diferença existia!  
G:sara mesmo que eu queira são 15 anos de diferença,e 15 anos não são 15 meses nem mesmo 15 dias.  
S:eu já disse varias vezes a idade não importa para mim!  
G:as pessoas vão nos olhar diferente!  
S:eu não me importo com elas!  
G:meu maior medo é de você me deixar com o tempo.  
S:esse é o seu medo?que eu te troque por um cara mais novo?pense comigo estou sozinha a quase 10 anos não acha que se eu quisesse um homem mais novo não teria desistido de você?  
G:mais e o Hank?  
S:o Hank foi apenas uma distraçao assim como tenho certeza que Lady Heather ou Sophia foi para você.  
Grissom ficou em silencio,pela primeira vez ele ouviu sara pronunciar o nome "Heather" com certeza ela havia ouvido algo sobre eles,mais nunca havia comentado sobre o assunto ate o não sabia se corria ou se ficava quieto.  
S:eu imagino que ela foi só uma diversão para você?  
Grissom respirou fundo e não disse nada o que fez ela derramar mais lágrimas,porem ele tomou uma atitude bem melhor que palavras para ela..  
ele a beijou com calma e com paixão o beijo foi lento e foi bem mais gostoso que eles esperavam,a língua teve livre acesso para explorar os lugares ainda não explorados na boca,sara chorava mais as lágrimas deixavam uma sensação diferente no beijo que a tempos era a vontade de se afastaram eles ficaram se olhando,sempre faziam isso,era como se eles podiam conversar por horas apenas com o olhar.  
S:isso foi bom!  
G:foi otimo sara!  
S:faz tempo que nós...  
G:não diga nada sara,eu quero apenas aproveitar o momento .os dois voltaram a se beijaram enquanto o por do sol banhava os dois,os beijos tiveram seu fim quando um vento um pouco frio chegou fazendo com que sara s se afastasse dele.  
S:esta esfriando!è melhor voltarmos para o centro de las vegas.  
G:sara espere...eu e você...nós dois.  
S:tudo bem Grissom se você quiser esquecer isso.  
G:não,eu não quero esquecer isso sara!eu queria ou melhor eu quero que...  
S:sabe o que a gente poderia fazer?poderíamos ficar juntos ate nossa relação se concretizar é claro se você quiser.  
G:o que você quiser honey!  
sara levantou uma sobrancelha para o tratamento afetuoso que ele havia acabado de dar a ela,ele a deitou na areia e a beijou com paixão,eles ficaram assim mais um tempo ate decidirem ir embora.  
eles estavam juntos agora,porem muitos contratempos iram ocorrer a questão seria o que eles fariam quando esses contra tempos chegassem?  
na proxima fic:  
ELES ESTAO JUNTOS MAIS DECIDEM DAR UM PASO DE CADA VEZ NA RELAÇAO DELES DEIXANDO O SEXO PARA UMA OCASIAO MUITO IMPORTANTE E PARA QUE O TEMPO AUMENTE O DESEJO,ALIAS ELES AINDA NAO CONTARAM SUA RELAÇAO A NINGUEM POREM QUANDO UM NOVO DETETIVE CHEGA EM LAS VEGAS PARA AJUDAR EM UM CASO IMPORTANTE,A RELAÇO DELES PODEM CORRER PERIGO POIS O DETITIVE QUER MAIS QUE SÓ A AJUDA DE SARA NO CASO.


End file.
